millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2013-2014 season)
This is the fourteenth season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Dmitry Dibrov. This was the final season in which ordinary contestants appeared (specifically, episodes 15 and 16). Since 2005-2006 season, celebrity episodes began to be aired quite often. Starting with the following season, the show would fully switch to a celebrity format. Lifelines In show used 4 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Double Dip Episodes * Episode 1 (5th October 2013) - Celebrity Special Vladimir Menshov and Yuliya Menshova (800,000 rubles) Arkady Arkanov and Boris Khimichev (0 rubles) * Episode 2 (12th October 2013) - Celebrity Special Vladimir Zhirinovsky and Yekaterina Skulkina (400,000 rubles) * Episode 3 (19th October 2013) - Celebrity Special Vladimir Dolinsky and Irina Miroshnichenko (50,000 rubles) Boris Tokarev and Lyudmila Gladunko (0 rubles) * Episode 4 (26th October 2013) - Celebrity Special Andrey Dementyev and Larisa Rubalskaya (400,000 rubles) Anfisa Chekhova and Anatoly Trushkin (50,000 rubles) * Episode 5 (2nd November 2013) - Celebrity Special Irina Medvedeva and Povilas Vanagas (100,000 rubles) Vyacheslav Malafeyev and Yekaterina Malafeyeva (50,000 rubles) * Episode 6 (16th November 2013) - Celebrity Special Lyudmila Senchina and Alexander Zhurbin (100,000 rubles) Svetlana Shakhova (100,000 rubles) * Episode 7 (23rd November 2013) - Celebrity Special Bari Alibasov and Alexander "Danko" Fadeyev (3,000,000 rubles) * Episode 8 (30th November 2013) - Celebrity Special Nikita Dzhigurda and Marina Anisina (200,000 rubles) Viktoriya Dayneko and Andrey Grigoryev-Apollonov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 9 (7th December 2013) - Celebrity Special Larisa Guzeyeva and Yuliya Zimina (0 rubles) Yuliya Kovalchuk and Alexey Chumakov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 10 (14th December 2013) - Celebrity Special Valery Yefremov and Andrey Derzhavin (400,000 rubles) Tina Kuznetsova and Nargiz Zakirova (100,000 rubles) * Episode 11 (28th December 2013) - Celebrity Special Alexander Gradsky and Daniil Gradsky (200,000 rubles) Eteri Beriashvili and Anton Belyayev (100,000 rubles) * Episode 12 (3rd January 2014) - Celebrity Special Gennady Khazanov and Anna Bolshova (800,000 rubles) * Episode 13 (4th January 2014) - Celebrity Special Svetlana Kryuchkova and Vsevolod Shilovsky (0 rubles) Dmitry Malashenko and Anastasiya Volochkova (0 rubles) * Episode 14 (11th January 2014) - Celebrity Special Mikhail Boyarsky and Alexey Kuznetsov (400,000 rubles) Valery Ponomarenko and Alexander Ponomarenko (0 rubles) * Episode 15 (18th January 2014) - Celebrity Special (first couple only) Yelena Khanga and Vladimir Berezin (200,000 rubles) Irina Markelova (0 rubles) Anatoly Ivanov (0 rubles) * Episode 16 (25th January 2014) - Celebrity Special (first couple only) Oksana Domnina and Vladimir Yaglych (0 rubles) Oleg Tarasov (200,000 rubles) Dmitry Gerasimov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 17 (1st February 2014) - Celebrity Special Lidiya Kozlova and Zoya Zelinskaya (100,000 rubles) Ivan Skobrev and Anton Komolov (400,000 rubles) * Episode 18 (1st March 2014) - Celebrity Special Dima Bilan and Yekaterina Arnu (0 rubles) Alla Ioshpe and Stakhan Rakhimov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 19 (15th March 2014) - Celebrity Special Mikhail Grushevsky ana Evelina Blodans (400,000 rubles) * Episode 20 (22nd March 2014) - Celebrity Special Yelena Proklova and Andrey Trishin (0 rubles) Yevgeny Kindinov and Galina Kindinova (0 rubles) * Episode 21 (29th March 2014) - Celebrity Special Tatyana Sudets and Yevgeny Kochergin (200,000 rubles) * Episode 22 (26th April 2014) - Celebrity Special Larisa Rubalskaya and Yekaterina Porubel (400,000 rubles) Lion Izmaylov and Igor Khristenko (100,000 rubles) * Episode 23 (17th May 2014) - Celebrity Special Yuly Gusman and Alexander Pushnoy (0 rubles) Nikolay Lukinsky and Denis Maydanov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 24 (24th May 2014) - Celebrity Special Yekaterina Volkova and Georgy Dronov (100,000 rubles) Yelena Papanova and Galina Konshina (0 rubles) * Episode 25 (31st May 2014) - Celebrity Special Garik Sukachev and Mikhail Gorevoy (100,000 rubles) Slava and Roman Budnikov (0 rubles) * Episode 26 (7th June 2014) - Celebrity Special Irina Dubtsova and Dmitry Koldun (200,000 rubles) * Episode 27 (14th June 2014) - Celebrity Special Timur Solovyov and Svetlana Zeynalova (100,000 rubles) * Episode 28 (28th June 2014) - Celebrity Special Yury Nikolayev and Igor Nikolayev (0 rubles) Alexander Nosik and Vyacheslav Nevinny (100,000 rubles) Trivia * In this season, in fifth time Top Prize was won and in third time 3,000,000 rubles were won. * In the 16th episode, the last time there ordinary contestants appeared. Sources * List of Season 14 Contestants See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom?